fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hummingbird Island
Hummingbird Islands is the most recent chain of islands found by explores in the 20th century after the Korean War. The chain of 6 islands are spread across 75 miles of open Pacific Ocean. They are located north, and slightly in between Samoa and Hawaii. Originally these islands were empty for hundreds of years and through natural selection each island has minimally 20 different types of hummingbirds living there. The hummingbirds thrive in this environment because of the vast amount fruit trees, flowers, jungle and beaches. Surrounding the islands there are long stretches of glassy white beaches with plumeria trees and the plumeria flowers spread across the sand. Hummingbirds aren’t the only animal that lives throughout the island. There is an abundance of Tamarin monkeys, who live off the sweet fruit trees throughout the jungle. The Tamarin monkeys have no major predators on the islands, in comparison to other jungles. You will not find any snakes, crocodiles, or spiders on the island because they have never been introduced on the island. The only poisonous animal on the island are rare, but they are red-backed poison frogs. They are mostly found in south America, but somehow they have migrated to Hummingbird Island. Scientist are still trying to find how they were able to migrate, one theory is that ancient warriors used they for poisons darts and on a trip out to sea they might have crashed on the island. Scientist have found one arrow head on the shore line, but no other evidence has been found. Recently, the hotel companies like Hilton and Four Seasons are wanting to opening up small huts on the beach for people to come stay on the beach and experience the untouched jungle. They have not started, but they are beginning to negotiate with the native people. The hotels are finding resistance from the small native tribes. Also, scientist is concerned about human’s harming the rare hummingbirds and other animals and they are trying to create an animal sanctuary on these islands, and to continue their research. the hotels are finding resistance from the small native tribes. On 3 of the islands there are small groups of 20-40 people on these islands. They have lived on these islands as long as their ancestors have told stories of their existence. All of the people in these tribes eat only fruits and vegetables the land provides for them, and has strong beliefs not to disturb or harm any animal on the island. The people live off the land, and have a communal living were everyone has a job, and they depend on one another. The hummingbird to them is extremely sacred and they are determined to preserve the islands for the hummingbirds. Today, the islands are still not known by many but there is a push from the hotel companies to create the new Hawaii and build up industries. As the hotel companies are still receiving resistance from the native people, the land has remained protected for the hummingbirds and many of the other rare animals and plants keeping the beauty of the island.